Artificial Love
by Scarterror The Fallen
Summary: Elsa enjoys fixing robots, they were sort of funny if they were harmless, but the job she's taken on now might prove difficult. She's never worked on an android this advanced before.
1. Chapter 1

**Another one!**

 **There are...10 I think? That still need to come up.**

 **This one is for you Shep!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Robotics. A word that used to send unease and fear into people. Now, it's in daily conversations used thousands of times. Every house hold had one. An android that is. Human like machines that did things like; cleaning, cooking, babysitting. You name it.

They weren't perfect by any means. They did malfunction and break. Most were standard issues, but there were ones that were specially customized for a person's taste. These would be sent for repairs rather than replaced.

Elsa loved repairing malfunctioning robots. They were mostly funny. She would spend hours even days repairing robots. Many times she would be fixing ones for important people. Her track record at 99%, if it weren't for one that actually exploded while she was working on it she would have still been at a hundred.

No one told her it had a self-destruct clause in it when certain criteria were met. Now she makes people sign in depth papers so it wouldn't happen again.

Elsa jumped as the sliding doors opened behind her.

"Miss Arendelle, are you free?" A male voice asked as she turned around.

"That depends, do you mean free for work or free for social reasons," Elsa said as she pulled off her work gloves.

"Work Miss Arendelle," the man said and she smiled.

"Then yes I am free," she said as she walked to a connected room that was her office.

"What can I do for you?" She said as she sat down.

"My client has a very important job for you, it will require your full attention, he would also like for you to take this android home when you leave the office. It is too valuable to him to risk you leaving it here alone, you will also only have 3 months to fix it," the man said as he pulled out some paperwork from his briefcase.

"And if I don't get it fixed in that time?" Elsa asked slightly annoyed that they think it would take her that long.

"Let's hope that does not happen," he said and gave her the papers.

"You are not to speak to anyone about it, nor are you allowed to show anyone. You are not allowed to accept any other work," he said as she started to read.

"For 3 months? You realise that I get commissioned for each robot right? Is this client of yours going to pay my bills?" She scowled.

"He believes he can pay you enough to keep you satisfied," the man said as he reached over and pointed to a paragraph in the papers.

"That is a lot of money," Elsa said, eyebrows raised.

"He can afford it. Also if you work on the android, you are not allowed to venture further into its programming than needed," he said.

"What's wrong with it?" Elsa asked, just about ready to sign.

"There is a slight malfunction in its memory chip, we hope for you to be able to fix it and retrieve any lost data," he said.

"Just a memory chip malfunction? I can handle that," Elsa smiled and signed the papers. They stood and shook hands.

Elsa was expecting…well she didn't know what she was expecting. In front of her stood the most human looking android she had ever seen. It wasn't shiny like metal nor was it trying to pass as a human with fake mat skin.

This one was soft to the touch and looked like a real person. The only thing giving it away was the slight grooves over the moving joints and if Elsa poked hard enough she could feel the metal endoskeleton under its synthetic skin. If Elsa were to have seen this android outside among other people she would have thought it was a real person.

She looks down at the note that came with the android.

 _Her name is Anna; she was designed as a personal assistant. Her memory chip has malfunctioned and she holds important information regarding Westergård Industries. In the wrong hands she could be its down fall._

 _Fix her and you will be rewarded, but look deeper into the data she holds, if you can retrieve it, and your job will be terminated._

"Friendly I see, well let's see what we got," Elsa murmured as she waved her hand in front the robots face. Anna blinked her eyes open and looked around.

"Where am I?" Anna asked as she stretched then stopped as she saw Elsa, "who are you?" she asked tilting her head.

"I'm Elsa, I'm going to fix you," Elsa said smiling.

"Fix me? Am I broken?" Anna asked looking worried.

"That's what they said, what's your name?" Elsa asked.

"Anna," the android said.

"What is your purpose?" The blond asked.

"My purpose…is to…" Anna's head twitched to the side, "hum seems there is a problem with my memory chip," Anna frowned.

"That's what they said, well, let's open you up and see what's what," Elsa said as she pulled on her work gloves. She watched the girl turn around and sit on the chair. Elsa pressed a spot on the back of the robots head and a small panel opened. The android giggled.

"That tickled," she said and started to twirl one of her braids.

Elsa just smiled and held her finger over a circuit board. A slightly translucent screen popped up on the back of her hand and she started swiping through it with her free hand.

"I can't see that there is any damage to the chip itself, maybe you got a virus?" Elsa was mostly talking to herself.

"Impossible, my fire wall is," Anna's head twitched again, "Maybe there was a breach," she whispered. Elsa removed her hand and closed the panel. The android girl turned to her pouting like a kicked puppy. Elsa didn't know robots could do that.

"Can you fix me?" Anna asked whimpering.

"I can try, the probability of me succeeding is high," Elsa said as she pulled on some cables from a computer. She then took the girls hand, the synthetic skin soft and warm. The first digits of Anna's hand clicked forward as Elsa hooked the cables onto the small cables in the hand.

"Tingly," Anna giggled and they both turned to the computer screen. Elsa frowned as she swiped and tapped around on the screen.

"You're software is outdated, like someone purposely uninstalled your updates," Elsa said as she hummed.

"This will take weeks to update before I can even think of working on your chip," Elsa grumbled.

"Why do you need to update first?" Anna asked looking to the human.

"I don't want to risk damaging you more by over loading your software with information in the chip," Elsa explained and Anna nodded.

"Sound reasoning," she said.

"Well seeing as I'm not allowed to leave you here unsupervised, I guess we'll have to stay at my home till your updates are complete," Elsa said as she took off the cables from Anna's fingers and removed her gloves.

"I get to go home with you?" Anna asked tilting her head.

"That's correct," Elsa smiled and started to get things in order to leave.

 **~AL~AL~AL~**

"You have a lovely home," Anna said as they entered through the door.

"I got it from my parents after they passed," Elsa said as she closed the door behind them, "that's the only reason I can even afford to live in an actual house instead of a bachelors unit like other people with no families," she shrugged.

Anna looked around the place looking at everything and anything. While the android studies her surroundings Elsa set up a room for them to work in.

"What are your basic functions?" Elsa asked as she stood next to the android as the redhead stared up at a painting.

"Basic functions include both: audio and visual recording, taking notes, learning, processing information for best probable result, acute attention to detail, enhanced hearing, enhanced eyesight," Anna said her voice sounding more robotic. Elsa nodded noting that Anna was probably meant to stay next to her owner at all times.

"This is a very lovely painting: Joan of Arc," Anna said as she rested her hands behind her holding her fingers.

"Yes, a family heirloom, fake of course," Elsa said with a shrug. Anna looked to her.

"This is the real one," Anna said and Elsa frowned.

"No, I'm pretty sure this is just a copy," Elsa said waving it off.

"I'm sorry, but who ever told you that must have been lying, I scanned it and according to my analyses it's the real one," Anna said and Elsa stared at it stunned. She shook her head and turned to the android.

"Let's get you started on the updates," Elsa said and Anna nodded. The android lifted her shirt and Elsa blushed slightly at how realistic the robots body was.

"Maybe you weren't costumed just for work," Elsa murmured as she opened the panel on the androids chest.

"I'm not allowed to tell you what else I was used for other than being a secretary," Anna said and Elsa flicked her eyes up to the androids. The robot was apparently blushing slightly.

"Fascinating, you can even simulate being embarrassed," Elsa said. She would have been more impressed if the thought of what else the female was designed for made her a bit sick to her stomach. Sure there were robots and androids out there designed for carnal activities. She usually refused to work on those.

Elsa closed the panel after activating its updating system. Anna dropped her shirt as her eyes darted back and forth like she was reading something.

"How long will that take?" Elsa asked resting her hands on her hips.

"Approximately twelve days," Anna said and her eyes focused back on Elsa. The blonde nodded and headed into the kitchen. Anna followed and sat down on a nearby chair.

"You actually sit down?" Elsa asked as she got out some water.

"My core programming has me act as human as code can write," Anna explained.

"You're really advanced aren't you?" Elsa wondered out loud as she took a few sips.

"It took them four years, seven months and fifteen days to create my programming, I am the first of my kind," Anna explained and Elsa stared at her.

"Wow," was all she could say.

Elsa didn't like spending so much time at home. It was boring. She had cleaned the house from top to bottom in the first 4 days.

"Elsa would you like to play a game of chess?" Anna asked after noticing how fidgety the woman was.

"Fine, anything to keep busy," Elsa grumbled and sat down at a table with the android on the opposite side. A 3D hologram of a chess board popped up and the two started to play.

"How are you feeling with the updates you've completed?" Elsa asked as she moved a piece.

"I'm feeling a bit better actually," Anna smiled and played with one of her braids as she made a move. Elsa noticed that the androids voice wasn't as robotic from the first time she had spoken. She sounded more human now; there was a light twinkle in her voice that made her sound like a teenager, a giggly teenager.

"I wonder who uninstalled my updates," Anna randomly said as they played. Elsa blinked and looked up to the android.

"You wonder?" Elsa asked unsure if she heard correctly.

"Well seeing as I can't seem to access my memory chip, I don't know a lot of things, or remember as humans put it," Anna said shrugging. Elsa nodded as they continued their game.

* * *

 **This one is harder than I thought it would be...the only thing I really know about robots and androids was that one movie "I, Robot" thing hehe.**

 **Well see ya!**

 **X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm on a roll!**

 **Slowly updating everything! Woop woop!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Anna I need to go do some shopping, so I need you to finish the update your busy with and pause the other," Elsa said as she looked through her closet for cloths to wear. The android tilted her head and blinked.

"The update will finish in an hour," Anna said and blinked as a few cloths pelted her in the face.

"Wear those, I can't risk someone recognizing you," Elsa explained and Anna nodded. Elsa blushed as she watched the android strip from her clothing and pull on the ones she gave her.

 _No android should be that sexy._

Elsa growled at herself before walking out the room. She needed to control herself. Sure she hadn't had physical contact in years, but that was more due to the fact that she found humans repulsive. Hence her opting to work with robots. They were predictable and if they became hostile you could just switch them off.

"I'm ready Elsa," Anna said after she finished and located the woman. Elsa nodded and got her wallet and keys while they waited for the update to finish.

"Anna, why are these updates taking so long?" Elsa asked as she tapped her fingers on the counter.

"After each update I need to run diagnostics and see that they are working properly, sometimes this requires me to test them out for a bit before going onto the next," Anna answered before shaking her head. Her voice sounded like it was on autopilot to explain this to Elsa.

"Yuck, hate that default voice, Elsa please don't command me. I hate when-when, um, shoot what's his name? Well when my owner commands me to do stuff. Try and maybe ask me like a person?" Anna said as she fidgeted with her braid.

Elsa blinked. Never had she came across an android that expressed this level of awareness. She must admit the robotic voice that answered her did not match the girl at all.

"Y-yea, sorry about that, working with robots all day makes one used to a certain way of things. I'm sorry Anna," the blonde said and then took a moment.

Did she just treat Anna like a human? This android was too realistic for her brain. Elsa shakes her head and looks to the redhead.

She had opted to give the android a green shirt with a grey jacket, black pants and green covers. Before they left Elsa placed a cap on Anna's head to hide most of her hair and partly her face.

Anna touched the rim of the cap visor and hummed. She smiled as they left the house. Once at the shopping district Elsa grabbed the androids hand. She felt Anna look to their hands and blushed as that life like eyes turned to her face.

"I don't want you getting lost and it's to throw people off if they think they know you," Elsa explained as her jaw clenched.

"Sound reasoning," Anna smiled and laced their fingers walking closer to the blonde.

"What would you like to get Elsa? I can scan for the best prices at the best quality," Anna said as she looked around already running her scans.

"Um, just some vegetables and fruit would be nice," Elsa said, she usually got what ever looked good.

"No meat? Are you a vegetarian or vegan?" Anna asked and Elsa shook her head.

"I eat just about anything," she said and Anna nodded.

Elsa dragged the girl with her into a store and started loading up a basket with stuff. Anna looked around and smiled. This shop was pleasant and the aroma that filled the air was pleasant.

"Let me carry that for you," Anna said as she took the basket from Elsa. The blonde blinked and looked to her. The smile on the androids face made her forget that Anna was a robot for a second.

"Alright, I guess you can carry heavier stuff than I can," Elsa said and kept walking down the aisles. It wasn't long till they went to pay and the cashier smiled warmly.

"Ah Elsa! Nice to see you again, here for you monthly shopping I see and who's your friend?" The girl asked. Elsa opened her mouth to answer, but found her brain stop working. What did she say? What would be believable? She wasn't known for having friends, she didn't have co-workers.

"Friends aren't the word I'd use," Anna said giggling. Elsa saw the cashiers eyes widen and a grin spread over her face.

"Elsa, is this ray of sunshine a _special_ someone?" The girl asked and Elsa could just groan as she covered her face with her hands.

"Special seems fitting," Anna hummed and rested her head on Elsa's shoulder. The cashier clapped her hands and squealed making half the store look to her.

"Sorry, it's just I've been trying so hard to get Elsa to find someone! What's your name?" The girl asked and Elsa gave up talking.

"Anna Summers," she said and stuck out her hand. The cashier took it and shook it.

"Aurora Rose, pleased to meet you!" She said.

"Can I please just pay for everything now? I'd like to exit out of this encounter," Elsa huffed. Aurora just rolled her eyes and quickly scanned the goods.

"Anna I hope you can get her to lighten up a little, sometimes I think she's an android," the girl pouted and Elsa rolled her eyes. Anna just giggled.

Elsa lout a loud and annoyed groan before paying and walking out, dragging Anna with her.

"She seems nice," Anna smiled and Elsa sighed.

"Anna what was that? Now she thinks were…dating," Elsa said. She watched as the smile on Anna's face slowly fade and her eyes look down. She fidgets with her fingers and hunches up her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I thought it would be the best way to throw her off," the android whispers and Elsa feels conflicted. Everything inside her told her to stop being mean to this girl and hug her, to reassure her, but then her logical mind reminds her that this was a machine.

"It's fine, it's better than me gaping like a fish," Elsa says and pats the girl on the shoulder. That seemed to brighten her up a little and resumed holding Elsa's hand.

"Everything is so pretty outside," Anna says as they continue to walk. Elsa frowns and looks to her.

"You've been outside before though, right?" She asks and Anna taps a finger to her chin and hums.

"Not that I can recall no, I really hope once you get my chip fixed I can have the rest of my memories back. So far I can recall random things, but specific things I can't. It's like anything to do with what might be on the chip is nowhere in my default memory bank," Anna says as she frowns.

"Don't worry, I'll have you back in tip top shape in no time," Elsa smiles to her and is surprised when Anna hugs her.

"Thank you Elsa, that means so much to me," the girl whispers and Elsa blushes slightly. She can't remember the last time she had a hug.

"Elsa, can we get something to eat? I'm running a little low on power," Anna whispers into her ear as they hug and Elsa chuckles. Something she can feel comfortable with!

"Sure, there should be a café nearby that you can re-charge at," Elsa says and leads her to a warm and comfortable little place tucked between a virtual café and an old library.

"My lord, Elsa is that you girl?"

"Hello Tiana," Elsa chuckles as she's greeted by a warm hug from the nicest person she's ever met.

"I thought I wouldn't see you until there were a worldwide electrical crisis, who's your beautiful friend?" She asks warmly, much more reserved than Aurora.

"This is Anna, my…my special friend," she said, going with their previous story. She felt stupid for saying it like that, but human interactions were never her strong suit.

"I always knew you swung that way, but to each there own. I'm Tiana. Lovely to meet you sugar," she said shaking Anna's hand. The redhead smiled brightly. Elsa assumes she's a people person…robot…android…fuck.

"I love your place so far, it's warm and friendly," Anna says as she looks around in awe.

"Oh hush," Tiana chuckles before showing them to a booth near the kitchen area. Anna just keeps smiling as she slides into her seat before taking the menu and looking through it.

"Can I interest you in some fresh homemade Beignets?" Tiana asked as she smiled to the two.

"You know I would never say no, Tiana," Elsa smiles, her mouth already salivating at the thought.

"I've never had those before!" Anna says excitedly and Tiana chuckles.

"Well then it's on the house, sugar," she says and taps Anna's nose before walking off. Anna giggled and bit her lip.

"I like her," she said and fixed her attention to the wall.

"You can eat food?" Elsa asks as she watches the redhead hesitate to touch the outlet.

"I can yes, it even gives me a small energy boost, but not much and I can't eat a lot," Anna said and ignores the power outlet.

"Oh, that's neat. Why aren't you charging? You said you were running low on power," Elsa says as she frowns. Anna bites her lip and fidgets with her hands.

"I don't know, I guess I'm scared to connect, it's just I've never connected to an outlet outside before," Anna says softly.

"You're scared there's a trigger that would let others know where you are and who you are, those things only happen in movies," Elsa chuckles, but she sees Anna's point.

"Okay, well, you said you were running a little low on power, so maybe the Beignets will provide sufficient energy till were home," Elsa smiles and rests a hand on the nervous girls hands. Anna blushes slightly and looks up to her.

"Beignets for the adorable couple," Tiana calls and places the plate down for them.

"Thank you Tiana, they look mouth-watering," Elsa says and rubs her hands together before picking one up and taking a bite. She's a little embarrassed by the moan that escapes her. Tiana is chuckling and Anna's staring at her with wide eyes and a more prominent blush on her cheeks.

"I never get tired of your approval of them Elsa, I'll bring out the usual for you and what can I get for you sugar?" Tiana asks as she turns her attention to the redhead.

"Um well, how about some iced tea? That sounds interesting and maybe some of your house special? The Gumbo?" Anna says and Tiana nods before heading off to the kitchen.

"Tiana makes the best food," Elsa says as she finishes off her share of the Beignets. Anna smiles and takes one for herself. She takes a small bit and Elsa is happy at seeing her face light up.

"Oh wow these are so good!" Anna says before stuffing her face and eating happily.

Tiana returns after Anna is done and takes the plate away when she leaves. The two enjoy the food and drinks in silence for a moment.

"So your tongue has receptors in it that allows you to taste?" Elsa asks as she sips her coffee.

"Yep! Much like a human tongue, it's segmented into where I taste what kind of flavor. There are things I don't like and things I enjoy very much," Anna says happily as she sips her ice tea.

"Examples?" Elsa asks as she tilts her head.

"I don't like overly salty things, but I do like sweet things like chocolate!" Anna beams making Elsa smile. Seeing the girl happy made her feel all warm inside.

 _Fuck._

* * *

 **Well hope ya'll enjoyed that!**

 **Reviews make me happy!**

 **Till next time!**

 **X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey dearies!**

 **A lot of you seem to enjoy this concept and all though this chapter is a little short, I thought I'd get it out to ya'll.**

 **Just a little insight to their thoughts.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa stretched. There was nothing better than stretching after being asleep for a few hours. She felt her muscles tighten and her bones pop, all the sensations made her moan softly before she settled back down. The brief moment she had her eyes open she could tell it was still dark out. Probably in the middle of the night.

She had a bad habit of waking up at random times in the night, but always managed to fall back asleep. As Elsa sighed and turned around to go back to sleep something felt different. There was pressure beside her.

Slowly opening her eyes and letting them take in the darkness around her, she can make out a form lying beside her. She frowned and blinked a few times. It was Anna. The android was on her side sleeping peacefully, facing Elsa.

Elsa wasn't aware that the android needed to actually sleep. She frowns. That's what was bothering her? Anna sleeping? Not the fact that the girl was in her bed?

Her breath hitches as Anna moves, the girl's eyes now open and they had a slight glow to them. Elsa finds herself turning onto her back as Anna crawled over her. The blondes breathing turned shallow as her body started to feel warm.

"Trouble sleeping Elsa? Let me help," Anna purred and Elsa gasped as she felt the girl's thigh press in between her legs. The blonde subconsciously grinded her hips down onto the pressure, pleasure made her shiver.

Elsa bit her lip and stroked the girl's arms as the redhead leaned down to kiss over her neck. A small voice inside her mind was screaming that this wasn't right. That this can't be happening, but her body was reacting without her brains input.

Elsa gasped as Anna nipped at her neck and she grinded her hips into the girls thigh some more. Anna added more pressure with her thigh as she continued to kiss and nip at the blonde's neck. Elsa moaned softly as her hips jerked and her hands moved to grip the redhead's hips.

" _Anna."_

Elsa shot up in bed as she gasped. Her heart was beating fast and her body was humming. She gulped and ran a hand through her hair as she recalled the dream she just had. One quick glance beside her made her relax.

Anna wasn't there.

Then why did she feel disappointed?

She shakes her head and decides to get something to drink. The sun wasn't even out yet so that was something her dream got right. Her body was still shivering from what transpired and she licked her lips. It wasn't a…unpleasant dream.

No, this was Anna, not only an android, but a job she had to see through. Was she just craving human interactions? Some carnal desires? She was human after all.

Rolling her eyes she checks into Anna's room. The girl was laying prone on the bed, eyes closed and a small cable connected to her wrist. She looked asleep and Elsa found herself watching the girl for a few moments, before shaking her head and continuing to the kitchen.

She hummed to herself as she made herself some calming chamomile tea, hopefully it would help her get back to sleep. Coffee would just wake her up more and she'd like to get in some more sleep.

Her mind keeps drifting back to the dream as she finishes up making her tea. It had felt so real. Elsa blows on the steaming cup of her tea as she walks back to her room. Stopping briefly to look into Anna's room once more. The android was still 'sleeping'.

Elsa hummed and entered the room, placed her cup on the night stand then gently pulled the charger out of the girl. A small green light that flowed through underlined cables in the androids arm, which looked like veins, faded till the light was off.

Elsa watched the androids eyes flutter open. The girl stretched and moaned softly making Elsa blush slightly. She didn't mean to wake the girl.

"Elsa? It's only one in the morning, is something wrong?" Anna asked as she relaxed back down onto the bed.

How was Elsa to keep remembering the girl was an android if she kept acting like a human?

"I woke up and made myself some tea, saw you were done charging and thought I'd unplug you. I didn't mean to have that wake you up," Elsa whispered.

"It's okay don't worry, I was just running a memory of the day to watch while I was charging," Anna smiled and moved up slightly before patting the place she used to occupy.

"Join me Elsa, I can help you get back to sleep," she smiled and the blondes cheeks flushed.

"I-it's fine Anna, I'm just going to drink my tea and I'll pass right out," Elsa stammered slightly.

"Nonsense! Come on, I can be very comfortable," Anna grinned and gently took Elsa's wrist into her hold before pulling her down. Elsa yelps softly as she got pulled to lie on the bed.

Her cheeks flushed more as Anna cuddled her. The android was right; she was rather comfortable and warm. She was reminded how human like Anna was and it was messing with her head.

"Your heart rate is very fast are you sure you're okay Elsa?" Anna asked her voice full of concern.

"Y-yes, I'm perfectly fine, A-Anna," Elsa gulped and moved slightly. She held her breath as Anna in turn pulled her into her chest. Her arms were strong and secure around her shoulders. The android was warm and soft and she was just so sleepy.

"Sleep Elsa, I'll be here, maybe I'll even sleep," Anna said before giggling softly. Elsa could only hum as she was hallway down to dreamland. Being held like this was so heavenly, she felt more relaxed than she has in years.

Maybe she could sleep for a decent amount of hours for a change.

Anna watched as the woman fell asleep. Her eyes were glowing softly as she trailed them over Elsa's body. She gently ran her fingertips over Elsa's back and side, over her hip and down her leg before moving them back up to stroke at her cheek.

Elsa's vitals and status popped up in front her eyes and she read over everything that her scans picked up. The woman was warm and her pulse had been excited, but it was slowing down as she was traveling deeper into the land of sleep.

She zoomed into Elsa's head and watched her brainwaves relax into that glorious dead space before REM sleep would take over. It was beautiful to watch Elsa's brain light up as soon as REM sleep did take over. Her brain waves danced and spiked and dipped, lighting up different colours and just come alive.

Anna smiled and blinked her eyes making the images disappear so she could look at Elsa without the computer like flickers and notifications popping up. She looked at her through human eyes, not that of a robots. Seeing things in a natural way always made her happy.

She secretly wished Elsa would never fix her. She just wants to stay here with Elsa, just make her happy and smile and laugh. She felt relaxed and comfortable around the human. When she tried thinking about her origins she felt scared and uneasy. She did not like it, but here with Elsa she felt safe.

Anna bit her lip and brought up her own vital signs. Her body heat was rising and her brain was lighting up brightly in the parts that were correlated to excitement and shyness, the one that was glowing ever brighter, though not as bright as the others yet, was the one that correlated to love. She knew it usually lit up when she was eating chocolate and interacting with puppies and kittens, but this was the first time it reacted to a person, that she can recall.

Anna doesn't mind falling in love with Elsa. She liked her, a lot.

* * *

 **Tiny shout out to IceCreamPrincess8 that sent me a very lovely PM on the FFn App, I'm sorry I saw it so late and I hope this makes up for it my dear.**

 **Little reminder that the FFn App does not give notifications for PM's and does not connect with the website's PM.**

 **I hope to bring ya'll the next chapter soon!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **X3**


End file.
